1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which updates a screen via a Web server, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus has a plurality of functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile functions, and activates one of these functions by selectively using applications corresponding to these functions. In recent years, an operation panel of such an image processing apparatus has been installed with a Web browser. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-203869 has proposed that a Web page required to operate the image processing apparatus is provided from a Web server connected via a network, and the Web browser displays this Web page to allow the user to operate the image processing apparatus.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-003833 has proposed, as a method of reducing a communication load on a network between the image processing apparatus and Web server, a method in which the image processing apparatus acquires screen display format data including a screen flow control script from the server side and executes this script.
In general, a system including the image processing apparatus and Web server is configured to execute processes corresponding to respective operations of the image processing apparatus via the Web server as much as possible. This is because the many steps required for installation and updating of embedded applications in each individual image processing apparatus can be avoided by installing an entity of image processing in the Web server. Also, centralized management of logs of processes corresponding to operations of individual image processing apparatuses on the Web server can be facilitated. However, there is also a demand for the execution of processing that requires immediacy by each individual image processing apparatus without the intervention of the Web server as much as possible. For example, during execution of a job based on an instruction from the Web server, when processing for aborting the job, as the processing that requires immediacy, is executed via the Web server, a long time is taken before the job is aborted.